


The Best Time

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Toxin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Toxin" Ian goes home with Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Time

"I have the best time with you guys," Ian said, smiling and putting his rifle away. The Eppes brothers chuckled, just like he'd expected, but Charlie dropped him a wink. At least, he was pretty sure that Charlie winked at him. His eyebrows went up, but Charlie's attention was almost immediately elsewhere.

"Do you have to leave right away?" Charlie asked.

"I doubt it," Ian replied. "I'll have to check in now that the hunt for McHugh is over, but they usually like to give me a break between assignments. Was thinking about going back to LA for a while, spend some time in civilization."

"I'm not sure you can call LA civilized, exactly," Don quipped.

"But it's a nice place to be. And you know people there," Charlie said.

"Trying to convince me to hang around, Professor?" Ian asked lightly. "Because I don't think you'd have to exactly twist my arm."

"Good," Charlie said, grinning.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Don asked. "Because there's a couple of perpetually unused guest rooms at Charlie's house. And I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind having another agent to feed."

"I don't want to impose--"

"It's not an imposition. And Don's right, I have plenty of room."

"I just have one condition," Charlie said.

"Name it."

He smiled. "Tell us your first name, Agent Edgerton?"

Ian laughed loudly. "It's Ian. Ian Edgerton."

"Ian." Charlie tilted his head, trying it out. "It suits you."

"Thanks, Professor. I like it," Ian replied. "So, I guess I'll follow you down the mountain, then?"

"I was gonna stop at the FBI building first," Don said. "Why don't you give Charlie a lift and I'll meet you at the house later?"

"Sure, I don't mind giving the professor a ride."

Charlie smiled and grabbed his stuff out of Don's SUV. Don leaned in and murmured in Charlie's ear. "Have fun, just watch yourself with that one, okay?"

"Don't you trust me?"

Don shook his head. "Not you I'm worried about. Plus, every now and then I get to play big brother for real."

Charlie grinned. "I promise not to break him. Much."

"Good," Don said, grinning. "I'll be over for dinner."

"See you then." Charlie turned to Ian. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Ian helped Charlie stow his gear.

"Thanks," Charlie said, climbing into his truck.

"I should be thanking you. You're sure I won't be imposing?"

"Absolutely. It'll be nice to have someone other than my dad around for a little while. And it'll give me a chance to get to know you better."

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything," Charlie said, grinning. "Up until a few minutes ago, I didn't even know your first name."

"I grew up in the Midwest."

"Really? I wouldn't have pegged that. Do you still have family there?"

Ian shrugged. "Yeah, some. Cousins, I think. I was an only child."

"Are your parents still around?"

"Dad is, but Mom isn't. She passed away unexpectedly a few years ago," Ian said. Charlie imagined his voice may have gotten tighter than usual there, but if it did, it was soon back to normal. "So, we have at least that in common, Professor."

"Yeah." He had other questions, like how and had Ian had a chance to say goodbye, but if Ian had wanted to talk about he would have elaborated on his own. "I'm sorry to hear that. So an only child, huh? You ever want a brother or sister?"

"Thanks," Ian said quietly. "And sometimes, yeah, I thought having a brother or a sister might have been nice. Especially when I see you and Don together. But then I remember how hard it was to move around as much as we did and I think that I was better off. It made me resilient."

"Military?"

"Marines," Ian replied. "A marine sniper, actually. He gave me my first shooting lesson."

"Wow... that must have been some lesson," Charlie said, smiling.

"It was... memorable." Ian turned his head and smiled at him. They pulled in to the Eppes driveway and turned the car off. "Well, I guess we're here."

"So we are." Charlie got out of the car and stretched a little, his shirt riding up to expose an inch of skin. "Shall we?"

Ian's eyes dipped quickly to that flash of skin before he refocused on Charlie's face. "Lead on, Professor."

"Dad, we're home!" Charlie called as soon as he entered the house.

There was no response and Charlie frowned momentarily. Then he remembered that it was his Dad's day to volunteer at the shelter downtown. "Guess he's not home," Charlie said, turning to Ian. His breath caught softly when he turned to find Ian watching him. "Do-do you want something to eat?"

Ian smiled. "What did you have in mind, Professor?"

Charlie hadn't been prepared for the soft purr in Ian's voice or the slight leer in his smile, though this was exactly what he'd been hoping for. "I-uh, we could order a pizza. Or see what's in the fridge, if my dad left something..."

"And for dessert?"

"That depends on what you like," Charlie replied. "And what you're interested in. Though there's usually some ice cream in the freezer."

Ian grinned and let the matter drop for now. "Is there a place to stash my stuff?"

"Upstairs, second door on the right is the guest room. Bathroom is right on the other side of the hall, too if you need to freshen up."

Ian nodded his thanks and walked upstairs, leaving Charlie to take several deep breaths. He supposed that he hadn't actually expected Ian to be interested in him as well, at least not right way. He'd been sure he could persuade the sniper to engage in some mutual fun, but he didn't anticipate his offer being accepted so readily.

Maybe it was a good thing his dad would be out for a while.

He'd forgotten Don was coming over, too, until the front door opened.

"Hey, Chuck! Where's Ian?" Don stopped short and blanched. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, I didn't try and strip him of his pants the moment you left us alone."

"I thought he might have tried to strip you," Don replied.

"Really?" Charlie asked, brightening.

Don rolled his eyes and squeezed the back of Charlie's neck. "You missed how he looked at you, when you started flirting with him. Like he was hungry. Were you worried he wasn't going to warm to you?"

Charlie shrugged. "I couldn't be sure."

"I think your biggest problem is going to be keeping dad out of the house."

Charlie smiled big, in that smug way that always got to Don. "Got it covered brother mine. Dad's going wine tasting this weekend. I'll have at least three whole days without him."

"As long as Ian is sticking around that long," Don replied.

Charlie raised his eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm such a bad lay he'd run away?"

"God, Charlie, no!" Don said. "First, I have no idea what kind of lay you are and I don't think I really want to. My point is that Edgerton goes where he has to when he's called. He could get called away at anytime. That's all."

"Okay," Charlie said, only slightly mollified.

"I'm sure that Ian will find you thoroughly satisfying," Don said, not quite able to believe he was assuring his little brother about his sexual prowess.

Charlie brightened. "Thanks. We were thinking about pizza."

"Pizza sounds good to me."

"And me," Ian said, coming down the stairs. "Hi, Don."

"Ian," Don said, hoping he hadn't heard the rest of the conversation.

"Thanks for the place to crash, Charlie," Ian said, gently squeezing the back of Charlie's neck. "The guest room looks very comfortable."

"It doesn't get a lot of use, but we try to keep it ready for unexpected guests," Charlie said.

Don looked between the two men, practically able to feel the mutual desire rolling off them and not missing the familiar touch Ian gave him. He had a feeling that Ian wouldn't be doing much sleeping in the guest room if Charlie had anything to say about it.

"I'm just going to stay long enough to get some food and maybe a beer," Don said. "Paperwork."

"Of course. I'm glad you had some time to come hang out," Ian said. "Where's your dad?"

"He's volunteering today," Charlie replied. "He'll be back late. So, what do you like on your pizza?"

"Oh, I'm basically a carnivore, so anything with meat will be good for me."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Charlie teased.

Ian grinned wide, baring his teeth and licking his lips, resembling a large cat who has just caught his prey. "I can't imagine."

Charlie grinned back and then went about ordering the pizza, making sure he got Don's favorite as well. They opened some beers while they waited for it to arrive, talking easily. Charlie had to admit to being a little surprised at how chatty Ian was. He didn't expect the apparently stoic sniper to be so talkative.

Maybe this is what Ian was like when he was relaxed and not on the job.

He was even more handsome when he was smiling. The doorbell rang and Charlie stood up to answer it and grab the pizza, unaware of Ian's eyes on his ass.

Don followed Ian's gaze and rolled his eyes. Maybe he should reconsider staying for dinner. They were both acting like a couple of horny teenagers.

Ian caught Don's eyeroll out of the corner of his eye. While Charlie was paying for the pizza, he leaned over and dropped his voice. "I promise to control myself for the rest of the evening. I don't want to chase you away."

Don's lips quirked in a smile. "The problem will be convincing Charlie."

Ian smiled back in return.

"Pizza!" Charlie called as he kicked the door shut. "I'm starved. Red meat, let's eat," Charlie said gleefully.

"I don't think I have ever seen someone quite so happy at the sight of pizza," Ian commented, joining Charlie at the dining room table.

"It is one of Charlie's many talents," Don replied.

The three men sat at the table and continued their conversation, Ian careful to keep any innuendo or suggestion out of his words. He did his best to get Charlie talking about his work, figuring it was the safest topic to keep him distracted. Most of the pizza was gone when the door opened to reveal Alan coming home.

"Donnie!" he said, pleased. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yep! Just stopping over before going back to finish paperwork."

"I see. And Agent ... Edgerton, was it?"

"Ian," he said, standing and shaking Alan's hand. "Charlie offered me your guest room while I'm between assignments."

"Did he? Well, any friend of my sons is certainly welcome for as long as you'd like to stay."

"Thanks," Ian said, sitting. "I promise not to be in your way for too long."

"Please, don't worry about it. Is there any pizza left?" Alan asked.

"Help yourself," Charlie said, gesturing to the pizza box.

"Nice of my sons to remember me," Alan commented dryly as he picked up the two remaining pieces of pizza.

"Hey, at least we saved you your favorites," Charlie replied, lifting his chin. Don checked his watch.

"Alright, boys, I gotta get going if I'm going to get this paperwork done tonight." He stood and collected his keys. "See you guys later."

"Yeah, I'm going to turn in I think," Ian said, stretching, ensuring that his loose shirt would provide Charlie a tantalizing hint of skin. "Charlie, want to help me get settled in?"

"Sure," Charlie said, standing. "I'll be back down in a little bit, Dad."

Alan made a noncommittal noise as he settled in front of the TV with his food.

Ian led the way upstairs to the guest room, holding the door open for him. Charlie entered and Ian closed the door behind him, grabbing him and pressing him against it. He claimed his mouth. "I have wanted to do that for hours," he murmured against Charlie's lips when the kiss broke.

Charlie grinned. "You have, huh?"

"Most definitely," Ian replied, bending his head to kiss him again.

"And what else have you been wanting to do to me?" Charlie asked, shifting his hips a little so that one of Ian's legs pressed against him just right.

"Oh, so many things, Professor," Ian replied. He shifted so he was putting just a little more pressure on the bulge he could feel against his legs.

Charlie bit back a moan. "Tell me," he said, lifting his chin.

"I've wanted to put my hands on your skin, touch you and caress you," Ian murmured into Charlie's ear, licking at the delicate lobe. "I've wanted to find out what it's like to lay you down on a soft surface and be inside you."

A soft moan escaped before he could stop it. "Didn't want to bend me over a hard surface?"

"Not at first," Ian said, moving to nibble on Charlie's neck. "Then I saw what a delicious tease you are. So, that definitely goes on the list."

"I'm so glad you noticed."

"I noticed," Ian murmured. He kissed Charlie again. "Should I have you now, with your dad, sitting downstairs? Me having to work to keep you quiet?"

"Jesus, Ian!" He nipped at his neck. "You don't even know how loud I am."

"I can't wait to find out," Ian replied. He finally pulled Charlie off the door and steered him toward the bed in the room. "What about you, Professor? What have you wanted to do to me?"

Charlie smirked. "Everything."

"Mmm," Ian purred, slipping his hand under Charlie's shirt and caressing the soft skin. "Where do you want to start?"

"How about with getting you naked?" Charlie replied.

"I can do that," Ian said.

"Good." Charlie took a seat on the foot of the bed. "Show me."

"Oh, you are a little vixen aren't you?" Ian purred. He leaned in and kissed Charlie, letting their lips linger on each other before taking a step back. Starting from the bottom, he slipped the first button through its hole. He worked his way up slowly, pulling the sides open as he went, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest.

Charlie grinned, gaze rooted to Ian's fingers and the newly exposed flesh. "I suppose vixen is better than merely bossy."

Ian finally released the last button and pulled the shirt off his shoulders and arms, tossing it to one side. He let Charlie's eyes soak in the sight of his chest and arms before starting to work on his belt and the fly of his pants. "I could call you pushy... it's a good thing I like pushy."

"Do you now?" Charlie purred. "I'll have to remember that."

Grinning, Ian worked the rest of the way through his strip tease. He made sure to give Charlie a good show before tossing his pants, boxers, and socks in the same direction as his shirt. His cock was half hard already, but he avoided stroking it to full hardness for the moment. Instead, he moved over Charlie. "Like what you see?"

Charlie let his gaze make a slow perusal of Ian's body, drinking in the sight. He deliberately licked his lips. "Why don't you come see?"

Ian moved the rest of the way to the foot of the bed, threading a hand into Charlie's curls as he dragged him up into a deep kiss. He gently urged and Charlie scooted up the bed, allowing himself to be laid down on the soft mattress as Ian covered him with his body.

Charlie grinned and picked up Ian's hand and ran it down his own chest, then lower, toward his very interested cock, still trapped in his jeans.

"See, pushy," Ian murmured against his skin. He deftly opened his jeans with one hand, worming it inside to caress him through the thin material of his boxers.

Charlie pushed up into Ian's caress. "Good thing you like pushy."

Ian just smiled in reply, caressing Charlie again before using both hands to pull his pants and boxers down off his hips.

Charlie shimmied a little to help Ian complete his task.

"How long do you think we have before your Dad notices you haven't come back downstairs yet?" Ian asked, pushing Charlie's shirts up and starting to kiss a line down his chest.

"We've got time. He won't come looking for me," Charlie promised.

"As long as you stay quiet," Ian murmured.

"I can stay quie--oh!" Charlie gasped. He quickly bit his lip against his moan as Ian circled the head of his cock with his tongue.

"Can you now?" Ian teased. "Or do I need to gag you?"

Charlie panted, allowing the pleasure a moment to fade. "I can stay quiet," he murmured.

"Okay," Ian said, willing to believe him. For now.

He lowered his mouth and sucked the head of Charlie's cock between his lips again, teasing the slit with his tongue.

Charlie bit his lip to keep from moaning.

He arched into Ian's mouth, doing his best to silently beg for more. A few soft, high sounds worked out of the back of his throat as Ian teased him.

Ian smiled and continued to tease, licking and sucking.

Then Ian made a sound somewhere between a growl and a hum and Charlie was abruptly on the edge, seconds from tipping over.

He gasped, arching into Ian's mouth and winding his free hand into Ian's hair. He tugged lightly, the best he could do to beg him to come without crying out.

Ian reached up and gently fondled Charlie's balls, which he took as permission and came, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood so he wouldn't make too much noise.

Stroking Charlie's thighs, Ian suckled on Charlie until he made a soft sound of discomfort. He pulled back and wiped a little bit of Charlie's come from the corner of his mouth. "Good boy," he murmured, stroking his hand through Charlie's hair. "You did a good job."

"Hope you're not suggesting I'm your dog," Charlie mumbled.

"Never," Ian assured him with a kiss. "You're all human. Every delicious inch of you." He settled over Charlie, his own insistent erection pressing into Charlie's thigh.

"Good. Now what can I do for you, Agent Edgerton?"

"You can let me fuck you, Professor," Ian murmured in Charlie's ear, licking around the delicate lobe.

Charlie shivered. "By all means."

"Do you have lube in here?" Ian asked. "I have some in my bag if you don't."

Charlie quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'm not in the habit of keeping lube around for my guests," he said wryly.

"Point taken." Ian gently extracted himself and dug the lube and a condom from his bag.

"And yet I see you travel prepared," he teased.

"You never know when a beautiful, charming math professor is going to proposition you and then take you home with him," Ian said as he returned to the bed, kissing Charlie deeply.

Charlie laughed. "That happen to you a lot?"

"Not nearly as often as I would like," Ian replied with a grin. He ran his hand up Charlie's leg as he drew him into another deep kiss. It slid from exploratory into fierce and passionate. He broke the kiss long enough to grab the lube and slick his fingers with it, sliding the first digit into Charlie.

Charlie moaned softly.

"So responsive," Ian murmured, licking into Charlie's mouth again. He didn't draw out preparing him needlessly, but he was still thorough, unsure of how often Charlie did this sort of thing.

"Can be anything you want, baby," Charlie said, grinning.

Ian arched his eyebrow and smirked. "I'm sure you can," he said, slipping his fingers free. He nibbled Charlie's collarbone as he got himself ready, rolling the condom on with practiced ease before sliding deep inside him.

Charlie bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

"God, you feel amazing," Ian gasped, keeping his voice at a whisper. "And you're gorgeous." He pulled out and pushed in with a smooth stroke, enjoying the way Charlie's eyelids drooped and one hand twisted in the sheets.

And he made cute little whimpering sounds that only made Ian harder.

"Next time," Ian panted, "I am going to have to take you some place where you don't have to be quiet." He pulled Charlie's bottom lip from his teeth, running his thumb along the abused flesh. He slid his hand down and wrapped it around Charlie's cock. "Want to hear you."

Charlie arched his back and moaned. "Jesus, Ian! Can't, oh God my Dad!

"Shh," Ian soothed, giving him his thumb from his free hand to suck on to keep him quiet. "It's okay. We will have a next time where you can moan and cry out for me." He increased his pace, matching his rhythm with his strokes along Charlie's cock.

Charlie moaned and obediently sucked on Ian's thumb.

Ian hissed at the slight pressure on his thumb as he shifted to pound harder into him. Charlie dug his free hand into Ian's shoulder as he bucked up into Ian's hand. He came helplessly with a muffled cry.

Gasping, Ian thrust a handful more times into Charlie and came, muffling his cry against Charlie's shoulder.

"You're going to kill me," Charlie groaned.

"But what a way to go," Ian quipped, kissing Charlie softly as he caught his breath.

"Mmm, you have a point."

Ian rolled over and propped his head in his hand so he could look at Charlie. He trailed a finger over his collarbone. "I don't suppose you can stay in bed with me tonight without raising questions with your dad."

"I could probably swing it if I close my door. You really want me to stay?" Charlie asked, surprised.

Ian ran his fingers through Charlie's curls, tucking an errant one behind his ear. "I do."

"Then I'll be right back." He smiled and pulled on his jeans, calling down to his dad that he was turning in. He took care of himself in the bathroom and closed the door to his bedroom before returning to the guest room with Ian.

Ian held the covers back for him as Charlie stripped and got back into bed. He gathered him in his arms and kissed the side of his neck. "You were surprised I wanted you to stay with me," he murmured. "Why?"

Charlie shrugged. "Didn't figure you for a cuddler."

"I am with the right people," Ian replied, stroking his hand along Charlie's skin.

"Huh. What else don't I know about you?"

"Oh, Professor, so many things," Ian said, grinning against his skin. "Fortunately, we have a few days for you to figure them out."

"Not gonna tell me, huh?"

"Nope."

"But I'm sure a genius like you can devise ways to pry it out of me," Ian added.

"I have ways, and they are wily," Charlie confirmed.

Ian laughed warmly and squeezed him affectionately before letting himself drift off into easy sleep.

....

As was his routine, he was up with the sun. He slipped carefully out of bed so as not to wake Charlie and got dressed. Letting himself into the kitchen, he pulled out a pan and started making eggs for breakfast.

He was almost done when he heard a sound behind him.

"Agent Edgerton, you're up early," Alan said, yawning.

"Force of habit, Mr. Eppes. I hope I didn't wake you," he said.

"No, no, not at all," Alan said. He rubbed his eyes. "It's nice not to have to do that myself for a change."

Ian smiled. "Would you like some eggs?"

"That sounds delicious, thank you."

Ian dished some eggs on to Alan's plate and slid him a plate of toast so he could help himself. "Coffee'll be done in a minute," he said.

"Well, you've been productive."

Chuckling, Ian conceded the point. "Thanks again for letting me crash here. I don't like hotels much."

"Strange noises and strange beds?"

"Something like that," Ian said. "At least outside in a tent I can identify what most of the noises are."

"That must make traveling difficult."

Ian dished his own plate of eggs and sat with Alan. "Not as much as you'd think. I spend a lot of time outdoors, as you might imagine. I can usually find a place to camp if I just can't take the idea of a hotel. And then from time to time, a nice family takes me in," he said with a grin.

"Any friend of my son is always welcome here."

There was something in Alan's voice that made Ian look up and consider him carefully. Alan met his gaze and then slowly lifted his eyebrows. Smirking, Ian nodded his understanding. Alan wasn't as clueless as Charlie assumed.

"Thanks," Ian said quietly. "That means a lot."

"You're welcome. Treat him right."

"I will," Ian promised. "How long have you known?"

"I wasn't sure until about 30 seconds ago."

Ian's eyebrows went up. "But you'd guessed?"

"It occurred to me as a possibility, sure," Alan said. "And all I've ever wanted is for him to be happy. He'll tell me when he's ready."

Nodding, Ian let their conversation lapse as they finished eating. "I suppose Charlie is the type to sleep all morning, right?"

"Got it in one."

"Though, he has been known to wake up for a delivery of caffiene," Alan supplied.

"I think I'll bring him a cup of coffee, then," Ian replied, pouring a mug.

"You do that," Alan said. "I'm going to go downtown. It's my day to volunteer at the shelter. I'll be home this afternoon."

Ian nodded. "Have a good time."

"Thanks," Alan said. "And thank you for breakfast." He disappeared up the stairs to dress and after he heard his bedroom door close, Ian followed.

Charlie had sprawled across the entire bed, taking up more space than he thought was strictly possible. He shut the door gently with his foot, carrying a steaming mug of coffee in each. "Charlie," he said gently. "Coffee."

Charlie groaned but didn't stir. Ian set the mugs down on coasters and gently shook his shoulder.

Charlie batted at his hands and grunted again.

"Coffee," Ian tried again. "And sex."

Charlie cracked an eye open.

Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to Charlie's temple. "Your father is leaving for the day. He'll be gone till this afternoon. We have the house to ourselves if you wake up." He climbed onto the bed, covering Charlie's body with his, the sheet between them.

"You talked to my dad?" Charlie asked, confused.

"I made breakfast and he joined me," Ian replied, pushing the curls off Charlie's face. "Since someone else was sleeping."

"Time's it?"

"Just before 8."

"In the morning?" Charlie groaned, shutting his eyes. "God you FBI agents are always up too fucking early."

"And you academic types always sleep til noon," Ian teased.

"We do not," Charlie protested weakly. "We just don't wake up at the ass crack of dawn." He pushed up a little, reluctantly, and rolled over so he could face Ian. "At least you brought me coffee."

"Grumpy in the morning, huh?"

"Not when I'm left to sleep," Charlie replied. He nudged at Ian and was able to sit up enough to sip at his still steaming coffee. Ian settled on the other side of him, sipping at his coffee quietly and waiting to see what would happen next.

"Thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome." Ian turned his head, smirking at Charlie. "Do I get a kiss now or do I still have to be worried you're going to bite my head off?" he teased.

"Which head?" Charlie asked innocently. But he leaned over and gave Ian a kiss.

Chuckling, Ian slid his hand along Charlie's stubbled jaw, holding him in place long enough to slip his tongue inside to get a hint of his taste mixed with the coffee.

"Any big plans for the day?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing that can't wait for little while. I still need to do some paper work on the whole McHugh thing. But otherwise, I'm free as a bird. You?"

"Nothing I can't put off. And you said Dad would be gone most of the day..."

"Oh, so you did hear that part," Ian said, smiling. He pushed up, rolling so he could crawl over Charlie. Plucking the coffee mug out of Charlie's hand and putting it on the end table, he drew him into a kiss. "Maybe I should get you to beg for me," he murmured against his lips.

Charlie shivered. "Beg?"

"Would you like that, Professor?" Ian purred, wrapping one hand around Charlie's wrist and squeezing.

"Yes," he whispered.

Just then, they heard the front door shut firmly downstairs. Alan had clearly wanted them to know he was gone. "Guess I have you all to myself now," Ian purred. He gave Charlie's wrist another squeeze. "Lie down and put your arms over your head," he directed, backing off enough to allow Charlie to comply.

Charlie took one last sip of his coffee and set it on the nightstand, then did as he was told.

Off Ian's amused glance, Charlie shrugged, unrepentant. "Priorities," he said with a grin.

"I see. Your priorities may earn you a spanking."

"Promise?" Charlie replied, grinning.

"Oh, you are cheeky," Ian commented.

Charlie just kept his grin and wiggled his ass.

Ian leaned in and nibbled on Charlie's lower lip before murmuring into his mouth, "Just because you want it so bad, I'm not going to give it to you. Not until you're least expecting it." Instead he pinned his wrists above his head and started nibbling on his throat.

That just turned him on even more. "Ian!" he moaned.

"Mmm, I like the way that sounds," Ian purred. "Let's see what other sounds I can get you to make." He moved his way down to Charlie's chest, switching his grip to one hand so he could run the other through the thick hair as he sucked on a nipple.

"Oh, God!" He sucked in a breath and arched his back.

"Mmm, now we're getting somewhere," Ian replied. He continued his gentle, methodical exploration of Charlie's chest with his free hand and mouth, seeing what other sounds he could wring out of him.

Charlie made soft, pleased sounds, gasping or moaning when Ian found a particularly sensitive spot.

Each new sound that Charlie made, Ian repeated the action that made it to see if he could get him to make it again. The slow seductive attention was clearly working, but Ian wanted Charlie to beg. For that, he was going to have to change things up a little. On his next swipe with his mouth over to Charlie's nipple, instead of flicking it with his tongue, he sucked it between his teeth and gave it a sharp tug.

Charlie cried out. "Ian!"

"Yes, Charlie?" Ian asked, lifting his head. He stretched up so he was even with Charlie's head again, both hands around his wrists once more. "Was there something you wanted?"

"More! Please! God, Ian, Please!"

"Mmm, I do like the way that sounds," Ian purred. He kissed Charlie deeply, then blazed a trail down his chest, sucking the head of Charlie's cock between his lips.

Charlie's back arched with pleasure. "Ian!"

Ian hummed his approval around Charlie's cock, sucking languidly. He wanted to hear him say please a few more times before he turned him over and fucked him.

"Ian! Please!" he whined. "Want more!"

Ian sucked hard a few times before he backed off. "Roll over," he directed and Charlie rushed to comply. He caressed Charlie's back, down over the rise of his ass, before smacking him sharply.

Charlie yelped in surprise.

"That's for making your coffee a higher priority than me," Ian purred. He smacked Charlie again. "And that's for being a cheeky little thing. And this," he smacked Charlie a final time, "is just because I know you're enjoying it."

Charlie gave an involuntary moan with each slap and instinctively spread his legs, even as his face heated.

He yelped a moment later in surprise as Ian dipped his head, swiping his tongue across his entrance.

Ian chuckled and held him more firmly.

"Ian..." Charlie moaned as that soft wetness teased at him again. "Oh god please."

But Ian, damn him, kept on doing exactly what he was doing.

"Oh fuck, Ian! You're killing me here," Charlie moaned, trying to press his ass back into Ian's face for more. "Please... please..."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me! Fuck me, please."

"Say it again," Ian demanded.

"Please, Ian. Please fuck me!"

Ian licked Charlie once more before grabbing the lube and flicking the cap open, sliding two slick fingers quickly into Charlie.

Charlie nearly moaned and cried out in relief as Ian prepared him at last.

"I like how you sound," Ian commented. "Like those moans. But I think I could use another please."

Whatever pride and stubbornness Charlie had was already stripped away, so without a second thought, he begged. "Please, Ian. God, please. I need you to fuck me."

"Good boy," Ian purred. He twisted his fingers inside Charlie, brushing his prostate in reward. "But next time I think you'll call me 'Sir.'" He didn't give Charlie time to think about that, just lined himself up and pushed in.

Charlie cried out in pleasure and relief, pushing back against Ian as he was taken hard and fast. He ached to wrap his hand around his cock and stroke in time to Ian's nearly frantic thrusts, but he didn't quite dare. He wrapped his hands in the sheets.

Somehow, Ian found the breath to chuckle.

"Please, please," Charlie begged, unable to form the words to ask for what he needed. He felt like if he didn't get Ian's hand on him now he would simply explode.

Ian put his hand firmly on Charlie and for just a moment he was afraid Ian was going to back him down from the edge.

But after that first squeeze, he stroked him in time to his thrusts, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Come, now," he growled.

"Yes!" Charlie shouted, helpless to do anything other than obey.

Ian groaned and thrust erratically a few more times before coming with a shout.

Shaking as the endorphins washed through him, Charlie fought to get his breath back. "Fuck... that was..."

Ian panted against his back, kissing the nape of his neck as he recovered. "Yeah," he agreed breathlessly.

"So...sir?"

Charlie could feel Ian's grin against his back. "Too much?" Ian asked.

"Naw. Should have realized you'd be dominate as hell."

Gently, Ian extracted himself from Charlie's body, kissing him through his sounds of discomfort. "It's nice to find someone who knows how to be submissive but not too submissive," he commented, running his hand through Charlie's curls.

"So you're saying you like a pushy bottom then?" Charlie teased.

"I like you," Ian replied with a kiss.

"That works out then because I like you too."

Ian pulled him forward into a soft kiss. "So, now what do we do?"

Charlie rolled over and tucked his hands behind his head. "I figure we enjoy each other while you're here and then we leave the rest to... chaos. Because you'll be back. We both know that."

"Do we?" Ian asked, amused.

"Of course we do. This is the second time our respective jobs have intersected. There's little reason to suspect that that wouldn't again sometime in the near future."

"And what about you? Think you'll ever get out to my end of the woods?" Ian asked.

"That depends... your end of the woods is where, exactly?" Charlie asked.

"Here and there. Mostly Quantico."

"Quantico... yeah, I think I could maybe find a reason or two to get over there from time to time," Charlie said. He rolled back into Ian's arms, kissing him gently.

"Good," Ian said, easily returning his kiss.

"So, we have the house to ourselves. What should we do the rest of the day?" Charlie asked, snuggling into Ian's strong embrace.

"I don't know. We could shower and have more sex."

"Mmm, I like the way your mind works, but I think we should add sleep before the shower and more sex," Charlie said, somehow managing to snuggle even deeper into Ian.

Ian stroked his curls. "I can get with that program," he murmured. He kissed Charlie's forehead and let his eyes close.


End file.
